1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery free off-grid solar inverter system and a control method thereof, and particularly to a battery free off-grid solar inverter system and a control method thereof that can utilize a controller to control operation of an inverter coupled to a solar panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a solar inverter system 100 according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, an inverter 104 is coupled to a solar panel 102 and a battery 106, where the battery 106 is used for storing power. When power generated by the solar panel 102 can not satisfy power consumed by a load 108, a controller 110 can control the battery 106 to release stored power to satisfy the power consumed by the load 108 and maintain the inverter 104 to operate continuously. That is to say, the inverter 104 can not be turned off when power generated by the solar panel 102 can not satisfy power consumed by a load 108.
For lower cost sake, the solar inverter system may be requested to be battery free. Therefore, how to design a solar inverter system which is battery free and can operate stably is an important issue for a designer of a solar inverter system.
Please refer to U.S. Pat. No. 7,986,539, United States Patent Publication No. 20110089886, and United States Patent Publication No. 20100264869. U.S. Pat. No. 7,986,539, United States Patent Publication No. 20110089886, and United States Patent Publication No. 20100264869 have disclosed some structures and basic principles corresponding to a solar inverter.